Team Rocket's Revenge
by spellmaster
Summary: Something has happened to team rocket. Now they are out to kill Ash and all his friends! rated pg-13 for mild to extream violence (When Team Rocket tries to kill Ash).
1. Default Chapter

Team Rockets Revenge  
Prologue - What happened to Team Rocket?  
By: Werecat  
  
This Chapter is rated pg. Chapters after this are mostly pg-13 for mild to extream violence.  
  
********  
  
"You idiots!" Came the evil and melitious voice of Giovone, magnified a hundred times by the echo in the large mansion. The three Team Rocket members - Jessie, James, and Meowth - cowered at the rage of their master.  
  
"W-We're sorry..." Stutters James.  
  
"Shut up!" Giovone seems angrier than ever before. His eyes look like they are glowing red. "I am sick and tired of your constant failiers! This is the last straw!"  
  
"We w-won't fail y-y-you again s-sir." Says Jessie, hessitently.  
  
"You bet you won't..." He pulls out a controler from his pocket. With the press of a button, a loud clanking sound of machinery can be herd behind them.  
  
All three of them - Jessie, James, and Meowth - turn and stare in horror. The sound of mecanical moters and other electronic sounds can be herd. Three giant metal, clawed arms reach out to grab them. Giovone laughs evilly, then turns and walks away.  
  
"No! Master!" Meowth cries in terror. One of the arms grabs him around the waist and lifts him up, crushing him in the process. Jessie and James are in a similar situation. All three of them are dragged into the darkness, their screams following them.  
  
And then silence... 


	2. Evil Team Rocket?

Team Rocket's Revenge  
Chapter 1 - Evil Team Rocket?  
By: Werecat  
  
(Narrator voice) - "It's a beautiful day and, as always, Ash is out to become a Pokemon Master! But right now he's on his way back to Pallet Town to visit Professer Oak."  
  
"Are we there yet?" Ash complains, probably for the hundredth time.  
  
"Almost, Ash." Misty repied, an obvious annoyed tone to her voice. They were on the route that lead to the small town. Suddenly a huge explotion emmited from far away, over the trees. A dust cloud can be seen.  
  
"What was that?" Brock asks.  
  
"Dunno... But it was comming from the direction of Pallet Town!" Ash suddenly gasps. They quicken their pace.  
  
******  
  
ten minutes earler, in Pallet town.  
  
Proffeser Oak is in patiantly waiting for Ashes arrival. He looks at the object in his hand - a person identifier - he presses some buttons. The device looks sort of like a Pokedex. Suddenly it started up.  
  
"Proffeser Oak," It says, "Pokemon reseacher. Is known as one of the greatest pokemon reseachers."  
  
At that moment the doors open with a huge bang. The double doors falls compleatly of it's hinger. Standing there is Jessie, James, and Meowth. Two other pokemon reseachers jump up and stand infront of the three intruders.  
  
"Who are you?" Researcher One asks them. Without a response James steps up... and then punches Researcher One directly in the face! His fist contacts with the other's face with a lound clancking sound and Researcher One falls to the ground unconsious, blood flowing freely.  
  
"What the?!" Reseacher Two says in shock. He quickly releases his Pokemon - a Rydon, a Kangascan, and a Hitmonlee. They all face their enemy. The three Team Rocket members look totally calm. The Rydon charges at Jessie at full force. Jessie puts one hand infront of her and it easilly blocks the Rydon's charge. Then she lifts it with one hand and throws it through a solid brick wall.  
  
James is facing against the Hitmonlee. It kicks at him with immence speed. James grabs it's kicking leg with amazingly fast reflexes. While still holding on, James throws Hitmonlee through a window and into a tree outside. Glass and brick fall everywere.  
  
Meowth is facing the Kangascan. It lanches a punch at Meowth but he eazily dodges it and with one inhuman chop to the back the kangascan is smashed into the floor. As the dust settles all of Reseacher Two's pokemon are ether out cold or dead.  
  
Jessie moves forward and grabs at Reseacher Two's neck, then lifts him up off the floor. She grins evilly at the choking look on his face. When he passes out she throws him to the ground.  
  
All three of them look at Prof. Oak now. He was trying to run away, but there was no way out. James moves up to him and start to choke him.  
  
"Were is Ash?" He asks with a wicked voice. Proffeser Oak starts to make a gaging noise. "Tell us!"  
  
He... coming here... He's..." He passes out. He is taused to the ground. The three walk away. With a slight glance back, Meowth plants a bomb on the floor, and they leave.  
  
****** 


	3. What happened?

Team Rocket's Revenge  
Chapter 2 - What happened?  
By: Werecat  
  
Narrator - "Ash & his friends arrive on the scene and gasp at what they find. Prof. Oak's place is a wreck! What happened?"  
  
"Oh, no!" Shouts Ash as he sees the burned houses and blown up lab of Professer Oak's.  
  
"What happened?" Misty wispers. "It looks like everything is destroyed."  
  
"My house!" Ash suddenly gasps as Brock was just about to examine the reckage. "What happened to my mom?" He goes running to towards a building.  
  
"Wait, Ash!" Brock and Misty shout, and they follow.  
  
Ash reaches the house quickly and looks inside. All the electricity is out and it's pitch black. The door id compleatly blown off it's hinges!  
  
"Charmander, go!" He says as he throws the pokeball. Charmander comes out and stands ready.  
  
"Light the way, charmander!" he says. they enter, with Misty and Brock following.  
  
darkness surrounds them all. Small patches of light are immited from holes in the cealing. Bricks, wood, and other various objects litter the ground.  
  
"Mom?" Ash calls out.  
  
"Mrs. Katchem?" (sp?) Brock says. Suddenly a moan comes from the other end of the room. They run to were they heard the voice.  
  
Suddenly Ash's mom gets up from a pile of rubble.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Ash, quiet! They might hear us!" She says, breathlessly.  
  
"What happened? Who did this?" Wispers Misty.  
  
"It... it was those people." She gets up trying to remember, but winces in pain.  
  
"Your hurt!" Brock says noticing the cuts and scraps. He finds peaces of cloth and wraps it around one of the wounds.  
  
"Not as much as others. I'm okay. Those people! The three people with the red 'R'! They were the ones who did this! I don't know were they went, though."  
  
"Uh, Team Rocket? Jessie, James, and Meowth? Those three couldn't do this! Are you sure?"  
  
A voice comes from behind them. "You'd be surprised at what we can do." There stood the three Team Rockets. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Charmander all turn to face Team Rocket.  
  
"What have you done?" Ash yells at them.  
  
"We were looking for you." Jessie claims calmly.  
  
"How could you do this?" Brock asks.  
  
"We all knew you guys were evil but I didn't think you would do this!" Misty adds.  
  
Ash runs towards James with a furious punch. James blocks it with his left hand and lands a hard blow to the stumach with his right. Ash crumples to the floor.  
  
"Ash! Let take this outside!" Brock yells.  
  
"A good idea." Meowth says. But his voice didn't sound like it's usual annoying self. It sounded calm and even. Team Rocket walks outside into the afternoon sunlight. They follow. Ash needs Brocks help to stand up.  
  
"Now! Onix, go!" He shouts as he throws his pokeball. The giant Onix towers over the Team Rocket members, who stand relaxed and unshaken.  
  
"Onix, Bind attack!" Brock states. Onix wraps itself around James.   
Misty sends out starme. "Starme, Bash attack!" She says. Starme launches at Jessie.  
  
"Charmander, flamethrower attack!" Ash says loudly. Charmander prepares the attack.  
  
Onix queezes James tight. He doesn't resist. Suddenly Onix's bind loosens and James jump out of it twenty feet in the air. With a tremendous kick to the head it causes Onix it go spinning.  
  
Onix crashes on the ground with a bang! James walks over and lifts up Onix's tail. He starts swinging it over his head faster and faster. Brock is amazed at James' strength!  
  
Finally James lets go and Onix goes flying into a river of water that goes through Pallet town.  
  
"Onix!" Brock shouts. He launches himself at James.  
  
***  
  
Starme spins as it flys through the air at Jessie. It smashes into her with a smash, but Jessie doesn't even blink. She lets out one punch and starme crashes to the ground.  
  
"Starme, ice beam attack!" Starme gets up and lanches a beam of ice a Jessie. She is frozen solid!  
  
"Yes! We got her!" Misty shouts happily. But her joy doesn't last as suddenly Jessie's ice prison starts to crack. The ice around her bursts away in peaces.  
  
"What?" Misty shouts, histarical. "That's impossible!" Jessie jumps up into the air and puts her hands together. She comes down at a tremendous speed and smashes starme 10 inches into the ground.  
  
"Starme!" Misty says as she backs away.  
  
***  
  
Charmander lets loose a huge amount of fire that swallow Meowth. The fire surrounds Meowth hitting him head on. But the fire just bounces off of him.  
  
"Heh," Meowth says, "Your going to have to do better than that." It was the same evil tone that Giovoni has in his voice. Meowth hits Charmander with an unbelievable uppercut. Charmander is instantly nocked out cold.  
  
"Charmander!" Ash says in horror, "Picachu, you have to do it!" He says to his friend on his shoulder. Picachu (sp?) nods and steps forward.  
  
"Picachu, thunder shock!" Ash shouts.  
  
"Piiiicaaaaachuuuuuu!!!!!" Pecachu lets out a tremendous shockwave that hits Meowth dead on! but to no effect. Meowth punches picachu feircely and repeatedly.  
  
"Picachu! No!" Finally Picachu is nocked unconcous.  
  
"Looks like we've one." Meowth says mockingly.  
  
******  
  
What will Ash and his freinds do? Find out next chapter.  



	4. 

Team Rocket's Revenge  
Chapter 3 - Retreat!  
By: Werecat  
  
Brock attempts to punch James, but he was way to slow. suddenly he wasn't facing James anymore.  
  
"You really are slow, aren't you? Your facing the wrong direction!" Before Brock can react, he is smashed hard to the ground, being hit from behind.  
  
"You'll never beat us." James' mocking voice could be heard. Brock stands once again and faces James. They are at least five yards away, but suddenly James punches the air infront of him. Brocks immediate instinks were to move out of the way, which he did.  
  
Suddenly a tree behind were Brock was snapped into two peaces. Fragments of wood and bark became tossed into the air, and Brock realized the truth.  
  
The tree didn't snap in to on it's own. The mere force of James punch was strong enough to push the air into a tree fifteen feet away... and break it in two!  
  
"A-Ash... we're in trouble..."  
  
******  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock slowly backed away from the Team Rocket Members. They knew they were no match.  
  
"Run!" Misty says, already doing so herself. All three of them ran, and Team Rocket didn't follow.  
  
"This will be fun." Jessie says as she watches them run farther away in a dust cloud.  
  
"Yes. We'll give them one day." Meowth says, in the same alarmingly calm voice.  
  
"Giovanni II sayed they would. He was right...." James adds, and looks to the horison.  
  
******  
  
Over in the forest, Ash, Misty, and Brock were all winded from running. Ash and Brock had to limp, also. Once they got to a far enough distance they stopped to rest.  
  
"*huff* I... I don't know w-what happened back.... back there.*huff*" Ash manages to say. "Are they...*huff* following us?"  
  
"I don't think so." Brock says, "But I know why. They're toying with us. Biding there time."  
  
"But... how did they get so strong?" Misty askes in dispair. "They didn't even use Pokemon."  
  
"Yah," Brock says, "James beat my onix single handedly. I don't think he survived when... he was tossed into that river. Then James made a tree snap in half with just the force of his punch fifteen feet away."  
  
Uh huh." Ash adds, holding up Picachu, who was still knocked out, "Picachu's hurn pritty bad. We should go to the next town and get to the Pokemon Center."  
  
Narrator: "They all agree, and set of to the next town. But will they be safe from the wrath of Team Rocket? And what did James mean by 'Giovanni II'? Find out next time."  
  
  
*Auther's note: sorry it took so long. But I was really busy and got board for a while. Plus, I wasn't angry or evil enough until now.*  



End file.
